conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kolhari Civil War
The Kolhari Civil War is an ongoing being fought in Kolhar. It was instigated after a large portion of the Kolhari military defected, with the portion of the navy defected seeking out help from other nations. Background Kolhar became a fascist state in 1938 when the ruling monarchy at the time reorganized the nation. Though the nation officially was reorganized into a , the legislature was nothing more than a and the new leader of Kolhar holding the title of Davyl Jaw . This change was initially welcomed by the Kolhari population, which viewed fascism as a strong form of government and saw 's initial success in as evidence of that. After World War 2, some portions of the population began questioning the fascist state. Such questions were not tolerated by the government, and anyone who questioned the government was immediately arrested. Furthermore, the fascists began implementing a number of policies that deliberately descriminated against Sects percieved by the Kolhari government to be "inferior" to the ruling sect, including a class-based citizenship system. Such policies resulted in rampant social inequality, with the lower-classes being dominated by dissidents and "second-class citizens". The deliberate denial of opportunities to some individuals was percieved to be going directly against traditional Kolhari cultural values, which contributed to a buildup of discontent. Course of Events Morska Prison Riot This discontent came to a head in the Morska Prison Riot. Morska Prison was one of Kolhar's most nortorious prisons for political dissidents at the time. The prison warden was a known sadist who toyed with the prisoners for his own amusement, even violating the guidelines given to him by the Kolhari Advancement Party on how to treat political prisoners. These violations of policy largely went ignored by the Kolhari government. A was assigned to the prison, who was appalled by the systematic violations of policy that he saw in the prison. He voiced his strong opposition to the prison warden, who then tried to court the political officer onto his side. However, when the political officer didn't come to the wardens side, the warden killed the political officer in a fit of rage. When prisoners heard of the political officer's actions, they went into a riot, enraged at the fact that the one political officer who opposed the harsh treatment of prisoners was murdered. The riot went out of control, and several prisoners escaped. The riot was finally ended after the Kolhari military was called in to deal with the prisoners. Battle of Tailat Upon hearing of what happened in the prison, several Kolhari generals came together and decided that they would no longer stand in the Kolhari military. They, along with the officers they commanded, elected to defect from the military and rebel against the fascist government. To this end, ships loyal to them were sent into the in search of support for their rebellion. The massive move of ships was noticed by the Kolhari fascists, who ordered that the city be prepared for dissidents to come back and rebel. During preparations, the generals chose to make their move and rebel against the Kolhari government, starting the first battle in the war on May 9th, 2015. 2015 Muslim Riots in Kolhar On May 11th, Kolhari authorities began a massive crackdown on dissidents, both actual and perceived. Among the most targetted were groups such as the non-Oklamar Sects of Kolhar and the Muslim minority in Kolhar. Many were arrested, and many more were executed simply because they resisted in some way. Many in Kolhar were outraged, and some Muslims began calling for a jihad. In response the Kolhari government called in Abaran Kartis, one of Kolhar's most prominent muslims, to take a stand against jihad. Abaran was given time on TV news, but when he instead stated that muslims in Kolhar were already engaged in a he was killed. Once news of his death spread through Kolhar, many Kolhari muslims were outraged. Many gathered on the streets of Kolhar's major cities and when the authorities tried to detain them rioting ensued. Capture of Kristak On May 25th, a group of Kolhari Muslim extremists calling themselves the Islamic Army of Kolhar took control of the town of Kristak. They stormed the town late at night, taking the town by complete surprise, and quickly secured control of it. Afterwards, they massacred non-Muslim's in the town who refused to convert to Islam and Muslims who refused to pledge allegieance to them. International reactions * Britannia - The British government has expressed support for the rebel groups, with prime minister Eric Victor stating that "the government and people of Britannia wish to see democracy upheld by the people spread throughout the world". Concerns have been made however over the notion that Kolhar could be turned into "another or ". * - The Manchurian foreign office has stated that it wishes to see the fascist regime of Kolhar fall "so its people can experience freedom and democracy", and has stated that it is watching the situation carefully. * - In a press conference of the day the civil war began on May 9, Minister of Foreign Affairs Liliana Castellano stated that the conflict "concerned" Sierran officials and that the Sierran government would be watching closely to the details of the event. Castellano urged both sides to quickly find peace. She however, urged the government to "listen to the demands of the Kolhari people" and cited the decades of human rights abuses the Kolhari government had. At the same conference, Castellano issued a travel advisory warning on Kolhar and added that if the conflict continued to escalate, may issue a travel ban. On March 11, Prime Minister Steven Hong openly voiced his support for the rebelling faction and openly denounced the Kolhari fascist regime. "It is time for the Kolhari government to bear responsibility for its transgressions and time for the international community to extend a helping hand to a much oppressed nation." * Westland - Chancellor Oska Stärk commented on the situation Kolhar stating that he was "happy to see the people of Kolhar rising up against an elitist fascist regime" and announced his government's support for the rebelling faction. The Chancellor also went on to comment that Westland "is an enemy to fascist oppressors across the world." The Westlandic government has also said that it is watching the situation carefully and hopes for a "quick resolution" to the conflict that "mitigates human suffering." See Also